


MJN Air: Wakanda

by FarbautisDottir (Krekta)



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Cabin Pressure, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cabin Pressure AU, Captain America AU, Crack, Cross-over fic, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I blame Zelda148 and Stan Lee, M/M, Media cross-over (Films/Radio), Other, RPF if you live in my AU where the Avengers are real, SPOILERS for Cabin Pressure: Zurich, Sherlock (TV) AU, Spoilers for Captain America: Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/FarbautisDottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for Captain America: Civil War and for Cabin Pressure: Zurich</p><p>Captain America: Civil War fix-it.</p><p>GERTI is back in the air, with Martin at the helm, and they are off to a place that doesn't exist, carrying people that are definitely not on-board and who Arthur most certainly is not in the process of hero- (and heroine-) worshipping. And Caroline most certainly does NOT fancy their non-corporeal blonde-haired Yankee hunk of a not-passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelda148](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda148/gifts), [JessieBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBlackwood/gifts), [Nonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Case of MJN Air; Zakatala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876960) by [Zelda148](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda148/pseuds/Zelda148). 



> Hi, my name is Jessie Blackwood and I am making a note here as suggested by the AO3 Mods. It is with deep regret that I have to say that my great friend, known as Krekta, died last year in July. Any and all of her stories will therefore not be updated, although I have control of her account as her legacy to me, I have no intent to finish them for her. Any queries, please ask me. Thanks for the kind comments on my own posts, and AO3 have assured me her stories will stay as long as I have control of her account, and I have no intent to remove any of them. Thanks once again.   
> Jessie Blackwood.

'So tell me again why I'm not filing a proper flight plan?'

'Because, Martin, the place we are going does not exist!'

Mum was making it sound very reasonable, Arthur thought. Worshipful of Martin though he might be, their pilot seemed to be having an off-day, because he just didn't seem able to grasp their situation.

'And the people we're carrying do not exist either?'

'That's right Martin. We have no passengers and they, in their eminent non-corporeality, are not going anywhere that exists.'

Martin sounded very tetchy, given that he was now a happily married man, Arthur thought.

'Martin, dear, you wouldn't like to be locked up for filing a flight plan to a place that doesn't exist, would you now?'

 

Arthur was still working on the non-Corporal passengers. None of them were Corporals as far as he knew. At least one of them could fly a plane for himself though? His title suggested that anyway.

'And we are going to this non-existent place via another non-existent place?'

'Yes Martin. So glad you are keeping up.'

'And we are using GERTI because?'

'Well, we wouldn't want Swiss Airways getting into trouble for entering the non-existent air space of the non-existent country that we are most certainly not flying to today, now would we?'

Martin could find no answer to that question that would allow him to retain his sanity. Mercifully it was rhetorical.

 

@---}--}------

 

 

'Hello passenger and passengeress. Welcome aboard our flight to . . . I mean your flight to . . . erm, the place that we won't mention because it doesn't exist.

 

'I am Arthur and I will be looking after you during your . . . flight. Yes, your flight. There will be a flight . . . to nowhere that's actually on a map anywhere. Yes.” Arthur bobbed nervously, sort-of curtseying, because it seemed he should do, given who the passengers were.

 

'I am very happy to be of service, should any of you want that. I can now serve you the beverage of your choice, as we are in the air, and lunch will be available just as soon as it seems hot enough. Thank you.'

 

Seated in the co-pilot's seat on the flight deck, Douglas smiled, amused by the excitement he could hear in Arthur's voice. This was, after all, possibly THE most exciting set of passengers MJN had ever had the privilege to convey. Too, it was good to see Martin back at the helm, even though it would be for the one trip only. How Caroline had managed to get him to come this time he still wasn't too sure, though he greatly suspected blackmail had been involved somewhere along the line. Quite who the magnificent lady owner of MJN Air had blackmailed this time, and with what material, was a matter for speculation, as always.

 

 

 


	2. Up, Up and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins. GERTI makes a vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PoV for this chapter is GERTI's. Why? Well that will be revealed as we progress, though you might be able to guess if you read the tags.
> 
> I will be switching PoV around as seems appropriate for the progression of the story. First paragraph in each chapter will indicate whose head we are in. If it's too confusing let me know and I will do something to make it easier to follow.

Her pilot's consternation at the secrecy was upsetting, but GERTI knew where they were going. It might prove dangerous, too. She vowed on take-off that all her people would be safe. She made sure that the first part of her fake flight path was in order, then up she went..

 

GERTI climbed steadily, yet swiftly, under Martin's control; stripped as she was now of her old fat-pack she was a very happy Lady. It had been a good 'diet', and having friends in Switzerland and helped ensure that her excess bulk had gone to a very good, safe, home. It was great to have Martin back on her flight deck too; even though Herc and Douglas had been good to her in his absence they just weren't Martin Crieff!

 

 

Their passengers' luggage indicated they were headed for a private island, a special honeymoon destination that GERTI had heard of, Rapatoka, but also knew that a basic commercial airplane like her could never hope to land there. . .

 

The human cargo were not usually noteworthy, but this time GERTI couldn't afford to ignore them. Their 'cover' as honeymooners must have rung true for the people at the airport. They looked like they were 'in love', sticking to each other at the lips, rather like Martin and Theresa. They looked rich too, and GERTI hoped they were, because Carolyn always wanted her to be a good earner.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Zelda148 wrote a great Cabin Pressure story and it gave me this mad idea. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to Zelda148, to all the cast and crew of Captain America: Civil War and to Jessie Blackwood, who introduced me to the wonderful world that is Cabin Pressure.
> 
> Thanks to Nonymous too, for writing the first CA:CW story I read after seeing the film.


End file.
